


We Are Not Like Them

by SpacedOut



Series: What We Do In The Shadows One Shots [1]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Guillermo finds out some bad things about vampires, Guillermo loves his master, Hurt/Comfort, I love when Nandor says Baskin and Robbins, I made a high school musical joke, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Nandor, Scared Guillermo, discussion of consent, please laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOut/pseuds/SpacedOut
Summary: Guillermo hears that vampires do awful things to their Familiars...
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: What We Do In The Shadows One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731550
Comments: 9
Kudos: 243





	We Are Not Like Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a quick one shot. I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Warning: Mentions of Non-Con.

It was the first “Mosquito Collectors of The Tri-State Area” meeting since Derek had been killed.

The group still looked shaken, especially Claude who stood next to the blank projector and was looking down sullenly at the meeting agenda sheet resting on the podium in front of him.

Guillermo fidgeted with his hands clasped in front of his belly as he sat between the Shanice and Tonya. 

_The Universe is twisted_ , Guillermo thought to himself as the three sitting in folding chairs waited for their leader to speak. 

How could he live his entire life hoping and praying and begging to be a vampire just to find out he happens to be related to the most notorious vampire hunter in history? And on top of that, how did he manage to stumble into a group of vampire hunters on Stanten island, minutes away from where he resides with four vampires?

It is like the Universe is against him. Destiny and Fate are slowly leading him to a painful crossroads where he must decide to either follow the life of his ancestors or fight every natural urge he has to hunt and become the vampire he has always wanted to be.

“But like, Troy Bolton was great at basketball but he still went against his dad and became an equally amazing singer, right? I can be like Troy Bolton. I don’t have to be something just because I’m great at it—” 

Shanice and Tonya looked at Guillermo with their heads cocked to the side.

To Guillermo’s horror, he realized he said that last bit out loud. 

“Are you talking about High School Musical?” Shanice whispered. Tonya made a face on the other side of Guillermo mirroring the same expression of confusion. 

“Yeah, it’s—it’s nothing. Just really like that movie,” Guillermo tried to shrug it off. 

Just then, Claude cleared his throat. 

“Good evening. Thank you for coming. Today’s meeting will be cut short since we are still dealing with the aftershocks of Derek’s horrific murder,” Claude said, he took a deep sigh, “Derek was brave, he gave it his all, and he will be missed tremendously by this group. We will remember him by naming this sword after him.”

Claude lifted up a rusted sword that Tonya had said she found at a garage sale awhile back. The sword wasn’t even used the night of their first hunt where Derek lost his life, but Guillermo still understood the sentiment. 

“We lost a great man that night… and we will carry on his legacy with our next hunt.”

“Nex—sorry did you say _next_ hunt?” Guillermo looked up at Claude with horror. 

“Well, yeah. There’s still vampires out there, aren’t there?” Claude replied matter of factly. 

Tonya nodded and looked at Guillermo, “Yeah, we can’t stop now. That battle was still kick ass.”

“Oh..” Guillermo said quietly. Shit shit shit shit. 

“Which brings me to our next target. Shanice, hit the lights.”

The projector flashed and a picture of another house appeared on the screen. 

_Oh thank God_ , Guillermo thought to himself. It was a small yellow home this time, not even close to resembling their mansion on Staten Island. But if he wanted to be a vampire shouldn’t he be thanking Satan? Guillermo didn’t know what to think anymore. 

“This house is filled with blood suckers. And unlike the last home, this one is also full of Familiars.”

“Do we kill the Familiars too?” Tonya asked.

“No,” Claude said, he pulled out his pointer stick from behind the podium and pointed at the three sitting in front of him.

“As stupid as they may be, they are also victims of brainwashing and can be changed,” Claude added. 

Guillermo caught himself laughing, “And what exactly will we say to these Familiars that is going to change their minds about becoming vampires?”

Claude shrugged, “I don’t know. Haven’t got that far yet.”

“Put them in therapy?” Tonya asked. 

“Why? These Familiars knew what they were doing when they decided to serve vampires. They want that life. They want to be a vampire,” Guillermo spoke up as he turned to the shorter girl sitting beside him. 

He could feel anger bubbling up in his chest. He knew what he was doing when he asked to serve Nandor. 

“Yeah, but the vampires brainwash them!” Tonya raised her voice back at Guillermo, “We’re not just hunting vampires, we’re also stopping people from thinking it’s cool to become a vampire.”

“They’re not brainwashed!” Guillermo shouted back. He had to calm himself down, he knew he had to. He just hated the idea of others thinking being a Familiar wasn’t _his_ choice.

“Yeah, and what do you know about being a Familiar?” Claude said. As if on Que, he hit the space bar on his laptop to show the next slide. 

It was a grotesque Victorian style painting of what looked like a group of humans being ravaged by dozens of vampires. 

Guillermo was silent as he tried to piece together what Claude was getting at.

“Vampires do not just kill, they torture. My friend’s cousin said he knew someone that used to be a Familiar before he was able to break free of that life. What he said still haunts me to this day.”

“What do you mean?” Guillermo asked.

“He was brutalized daily. He was forced to be a sex slave to a whole house of vampires! He barely made it out alive after being a Familiar for only a couple months,” Claude said as he pointed at the painting on the screen. 

“This isn’t just case by case either. All vampires are like this. Why do you think they love virgin blood so much, Guillermo? Don’t you see, they probably have fun with their victims before they feast on them. Same with their Familiars.”

Guillermo suddenly noticed that he was hyperventilating, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

No. No that’s not all vampires. That’s not Nandor, Lazlo, Nadja, or even Colin Robinson. They wouldn’t do something like that. They wouldn’t.

**Would they?**

*******

Thunder cracked loudly, tearing through the silence of the night as Guillermo made his way up the steps to the door of their Staten Island estate. 

Guillermo paused before opening the door.

After arguing about Familiars, the group made plans for the hunt next Saturday night. Guillermo had sat there quietly trying to calm his racing heart. 

He would be lying if he said he was not a little more fearful entering their home tonight.

 _It seemed silly_ , Guillermo thought to himself. Nothing has changed since before the meeting. They are still the same vampires he has spent the last decade with.

Why did it feel so different now?

Perhaps knowing, or realizing, he guessed… that there was a possibility that the vampires he has spent all this time with could be more wicked and evil than he had ever imagined. 

He passed by Lazlo and Nadja sitting on the couch being interviewed by the crew for the documentary. 

“And then I say to her— Damnit, Gizmo. You’re in our shot,” Lazlo rolled his eyes and shook his head at the camera. 

Guillermo paused, “Can I ask you both something?” 

“I suppose,” Lazlo said at the same time Nadja said, “I guess.”

“Off camera,” Guillermo looked up at the documentary crew. 

The camera man puts down his camera. 

“Why do vampires… uh, like virgin blood?” 

Lazlo and Nadja looked at each other, both wearing confused expressions. 

“It just tastes better, I guess,” Nadja said first, “I don’t know, I never really thought about why.”

“More pure, I suppose,” Lazlo added, “Less corruption in the blood.”

“Got it…” Guillermo said as he turned toward the stairs, “Just wondering.”

Lazlo and Nadja shrugged at each other before talking to the documentary crew again. 

Guillermo made it up the stairs. Originally he was going to sit in the bathroom and look out for more vampires from the council trying to break in and murder everyone. 

Instead, he found himself at Nandor’s door. 

“Guillermo, I hear you breathing out there,” Guillermo heard Nandor say from the other side of the door. 

He sounded muffled. 

“Sorry Master, can I come in?”

“Of course, I need help with this.”

Guillermo opened the door to see Nandor half-dressed in his evening attire.

A large fur fleece was twisted around Nandor’s arms and over his head.

Guillermo grinned before walking over to his master to help him finish pulling over the fleece. 

“I tried to dress myself,” Nandor said. He sounded defeated.

Guillermo sighed as he straightened out his master’s furs, “That never goes well.”

“You are right. Where were you? You are supposed to be here when I awaken to dress me and get me ready for the night,” Nandor said with a hint of annoyance that he displays anytime Guillermo does not do what is asked of him.

“I was looking for more virgins for you,” Guillermo lied.

“Oh. Well that is nice of you. Did you find some?” Nandor said as he finished putting on his favorite fox hat by himself. 

“Not quite,” Guillermo said sadly, “Can I ask you something?”

“What is it?” 

Guillermo wasn’t quite sure how to breach the topic, so he just decided to flat out say it. 

“Someone told me that vampires rape and torture their Familiars all the time. Why don’t you do that to me?”

For the first time since Guillermo beginning his time of servitude, Nandor the Relentless looked truly rattled by the words that came out of his Familiar's mouth.

“Guillermo, who told you that?” Nandor said, his eyes wide with shock.

“Doesn’t matter. The point is I heard it and it scared me. You wouldn’t do anything like that, right? You wouldn’t do that to me?” Guillermo didn’t even know what he was really saying at this point. He just needed to know that what he heard tonight wasn’t true for his vampire.

Nandor reached for his hand, Guillermo studied him before he meekly took it. Nandor led him to the couch near his wardrobe and sat them both down together.

“Never,” Nandor said quietly, “I would never do that.” He looked down at Guillermo and studied his Familiar. 

Guillermo could see the sudden sadness in his master's eyes, sadness that he had caused. 

“I’m sorry,” Guillermo started.

“Guillermo, I may treat you not so nicely sometimes… but I will not ever want to do that… especially because it is without your permission,” Nandor said. 

“But why would that matter? I’m your servant. I’m supposed to serve you no matter what,” Guillermo was practically whispering now, he didn’t know why.

“Not like that,” Nandor said, “Never like that.”

“Thank you,” Guillermo nearly squeaked out.

Nandor looked down, “I don’t know who told you these things, but I am sorry you heard that.”

They sat their in silence for a couple minutes.

Finally, Nandor spoke.

“What you said,” Nandor said, “It is more common to treat Familiars that way. I choose not to do that. Same with Nadja and Lazlo. That is part of why we ended up in this home together. We have similar, I guess you could say, vampire values.”

“I see,” Guillermo said, “So the Familiars I met at the club and the council? They are treated like that?” 

“It is likely,” Nandor looked down to avoid eye contact with his Familiar.

“I didn’t know that,” Guillermo said sadly.

“Does that make you not want to be a vampire anymore, Guillermo?” Nandor asked, he looked scared.

“No,” Guillermo said quickly, “I still want to be a vampire. I would rather be one like you… and Nadja and Lazlo.”

Nandor smiled at that, “I am glad to be a mentor to you. You will be a great vampire… when the time comes.”

“When, Master? It’s been years,” Guillermo said. It was the first time they really talked about the fact that it has been a decade now and Nandor still has not turned him. 

“I guess I wanted to shield you from the vampire world for just a bit longer,” Nandor said, “It is not as nice as we make it seem. There are bad vampires out there too.” 

“I get it, but, like you said. You’re my mentor. I won’t be like that—” 

“I know you will not,” Nandor said quickly, “I know you well, you will never be like them. I just did not want you to see it. It will be harder to protect you once I turn you.”

“Oh,” Guillermo said. He smiled down at his hands. 

The idea of Nandor wanting to protect him made him smile. 

“Come,” Nandor said as he stood up, “I have a token for a free scoop at Baskin and Robbins. I give you the token and sit with you while you eat the ice cream.”

Guillermo looked up at Nandor, his smile growing into a big grin.

Nandor looked at his Familiar fondly in the candle light, he loved making his Familiar smile so wide. 

“Thank you, Master.”

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/ Kudos greatly appreciated :D
> 
> Feel free to leave me prompts in the comments or send them to me on my tumblr! (username: trashmouthrichietozier)  
> I love writing for this fandom! If you send me a prompt I will post them in this series!


End file.
